Little Polar Bear
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Germany is depressed after finding out about the death of Knut. It will have to take one Canadian and one special Polar Bear to help him get out of his depression.


Germany stared down at his paper work with pen in hand. Usually

he was enthusiastic about doing such work, but he couldn't bring

his pen to the paper. Twirling the pen lightly between his fingers, he lets out a depressing sigh and glances out the window. Apparently the weather decided to match what he was feeling inside. Sadness, depression,and loss.

He had just heard that in the Berlin Zoo, his beloved Knut had died. The Polar bear had a seizure and fell into the pool and drowned. His jaw clenched as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought back to the beautiful memories that he had of Knut. He remembered when Knut was just a cub, how cute and adorable he was. Everyone loved Knut. Everyone all over Europe came to see the little Polar Bear. Germany shook his head. Knut was only 4 years old. That was way to young for anyone to die. Slowly, a soft rumble came from his, his lips moving as he started to quietly sing...

**Hallo Knut – du süßer kleiner Eisbär - ich hab dich ja sooo lieb. Hallo Knut**

_(Hello Knut, you sweet little polar bear - I love you sooo much. Hello Knut!)_

**Mein süßer kleiner Knut, alle haben dich so gern,**

_(My sweet little Knut, everyone is so fond of you)_

**keine Mama und kein Papa, dein zuhause ist so fern.**

_(No mommy or daddy, and your home is so far)_

**Du kommst vom kalten Nordpol und du tanzt gern auf dem eis.**

_(You come from the cold North Pole and you dance gladly on the ice)_

**Du tobst so gern im Schnee und dein Fell das ist so weiß.**

_(You romp gladly in the snow and your fur is so white)_

**Kleiner Eisbär – wie schön, dass es dich gibt,**

_(Little polar bear - so beautiful, that's you)_

**hallo Knut – kleiner Eisbär – ich hab dich ja so lieb.**

_(Hello Knut, little polar bear - I love you so much)_

**Hallo Knut – kleiner Eisbär – du bist mein Sonnenschein,**

_(Hello Knut, little polar bear - you're my sunshine)_

**hallo Knut – kleiner Eisbär – ...i-ich lass dich nie allein...**

_(Hello Knut, little polar bear - ...I-I'll never leave you alone...)_

At the last part, he lowered his head so that his forehead was against his desk. His hands came up and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the work of his slicked back hair. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry, but that seemed almost impossible now. Deep breaths came from him, trying to ease his tense chest.

Though, the sound of his doorbell nearly snapped him from his depressing moment. Actually, he was surprised that anyone was at his door. Doing his best to collect himself, he got up and walked to the door. Slowly, he opened it and was shocked to see what was on the other side. A little Polar Bear. Blinking wildly, he stared in shock as the bear cocked his head to it's side.

"Who are you?"

"A-ah! Kumajube, this is Germany." Came a soft voice behind the Polar Bear.

Germany had to give a double look, never realizing that there was someone actually holding the bear.

"Oh... Then who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

Germany blinked slightly before clearing his throat. He was actually happy that this other person

announced who he was because he couldn't recall who he was.

"O-oh, sorry Mr. Germany. I um..." Canada fidgeted slightly in place, gripping Kumajirou more firmly

against his chest.

".. I heard about... Knut, and um... I thought that maybe... we could...cheer you up a bit.." The look on the Canadian's face fell as he mentioned Knut.

"Only if you want us to! T-that is..."

Germany could only stare at the two. The way Kumajirou lightly squirmed in Canada's arms made him want to take him into his own. Plus the other's offer was really sweet, especially from how nervous the other seemed to be. It made him think of Italy. Germany let a soft smile pull at his lips as he lightly shook his head, stepping aside to give the two room to enter.

"It's alright. I wouldn't mind some company right now." Germany said as his gaze drifted over to Kumajirou.

Canada saw where Germany was looking and smiled gently as he walked inside.

"Would you like to hold him?" Canada said, lifting Kumajirou up for the other. Germany looked as though a miracle had happened and he stiffly nodded his head, reaching out for the small bear. Canada handed Kumajirou over to the other and Germany gently took him into his arms. It didn't take long before he held Kumajirou firmly against his chest, burying his face into his soft white fur. Slowly, he breathed in and relaxed. He felt much calmer and gave out sigh. He then felt a soft poking at his face and looked up to see Kumajirou looking up at him.

"Do you like Polar Bears?"

Germany blink before he let a smile cross his face.

"J-Ja.."

"Hmmm... Well, I like you too."

And that was when Germany's tears finally fell from his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After I heard about Knut's death, I really wanted to do a little story about Germany. The story about Knut is a very interesting one that is worth looking into. It made me really upset when I heard about what happened to him. Though, I like to think that he's in Bear Heaven having fun with Winnie (Winnipeg), the black bear that inspired the creation of Winnie the Pooh. :)<br>**_

_**The song that is up there is Knut's song that they had done for him. (I do hope that I got the lyrics and the translations right). And as always, I'm sorry for any spelling errors or bad grammar.**_

_**I've always thought that Germany and Canada could be great friends or something more, but I don't find a lot with them together. They do have very simular likes and dislikes if you look into it. (Out doors stuff, animals, cooking/baking, ect.)**_

_**I do hope that I didn't make Germany all out of character. This was my first time writing him. I wanted to make him hold back his emotions a bit, but with Kuma's simple words, got him to let go of them.**_


End file.
